Old times, New times
by LunaSolTierra
Summary: Derek and Emily talk about their past, present and make plans for the future. Thought I'm a huge Demily shipper this is a friendship fic. Could be considered AU.


Tonight was a full moon and Derek was in his room listening to music on his computer when he turns to get his mp3. What he saw outside his window surprise him. Emily Davis was sitting on her window, she looked lost, sad. She had tears running down her beautiful face. When did he start thinking of Emily as beautiful? He had to recognize that the Earth's satellite made Emily glow with beauty. But it troubles him to see his old friend so sad. Derek turn off the music and when outside his window.

"Em" He calls out, but she does not respond. "Emily" Derek calls a little louder, this time she jumped a little. When she sees who it is, she turns her head and tries to dry her tears.

"Emily what's wrong." Ask Derek concern.

"Nothing" Emily answers in a dismissive tone.

"Come on Emily we used to be best friends, remember when we used to play with plastic cups walkie-talkies we made ourselves. We used to talk for hours about the silliest things mostly when we were grounded and were bore out of our minds." Derek said with a far away look in his eyes.

Emily smile at the memory but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Emily I know we are not that close anymore but we're still friends and I like you to know that you can trust me, whatever it is.

"Sheldon and I broke up, well actually I broke up with him" Tears were falling again.

"Wait, you're like this over Sheldon" Derek was surprise, though he was not sure if it was because she was crying over Sheldon or that Emily care enough about Sheldon to cry over him.

"Sheldon might not be the coolest guy nor a perfect boyfriend but he is a great guy and he actually cared" She said firmly

I'm sorry…" she nodded. "What I don't understand is why you broke up with Sheldon if he's such a great guy."

Emily took a deep breath "Sheldon was having a hard time with his classes at his new school so I told him that maybe he should get a tutor to help him catch up and keep up with the work. Then a few days later we were having one of our video chats and Sheldon introduce me to her. She seems like a great girl, very pretty and smart, but she's as clumsy as Sheldon. Sometimes after they finish studying she would stick around to talk to me and Sheldon about how things are here and how thing are there. As time pass I could see that she like Sheldon as more than a friend but she never said anything. Sheldon likes her too; I can see the anguish in his eyes. Because technically he was still with me and yet he likes her. I felt so bad because he felt guilty though he had done nothing wrong. So today I ask to talk to her alone and got her to tell me the truth. She does like Sheldon but she would not get in the way of our relationship, but I told her that I think she's great for him and to take care of him for me. Then I ask to speak to Sheldon and he confessed that he in fact likes her but he would never cheat on me. So I told him that I think she's perfect for him and that I'm here and she's there and it would be unfair of me to hold him onto a potential relationship that might or might not survive after high school. He was crying and I told him that he had nothing to feel guilty of, that I'm in fact grateful that he was decent enough to not lie or cheat on me. After I talk to them both and told them that Sheldon was free to be with her."

You broke up with a guy so he could be with another girl" Emily nodded sadly but without a hint of regret.

"Wow… Emily you're amazing." Derek is looking at her in awe. This girl, this amazing girl whom he never really pay much attention to after high school, had sacrificed her own happiness to make other people happy. Derek was beyond impressed and he not only saw her in an all new light but he had a new found admiration and respect for her.

"Thanks" Answered Emily modestly.

They were quiet for a while just looking up at the stars and the moon.

"I miss this" Derek looks over at her with curiosity. "This us being friends, hanging out, ganging up on each other…"

"Playing hockey…" Derek had a far away look on his face. "What happen to us Em?

"Well first we hated each other, you though I was a tomboy geek"

"You thought I was an egotistical jerk, but eventually we learn to tolerate each other enough to teach others hockey moves."

"And eventually became best friends"

Another awkward silence

"Everything change in junior high"

"I know, we pull quite a few pranks in junior high"

"And you took credit for each of them which I never thanked you for"

"It was nothing"

"Of course it was something, if it wasn't for you my academic career would haven gone down the toilet"

"Yeah but that's when everything started to change"

"You mean the kids at school starting to think of you as the cool kid, and me the wannabe popular kid because when they saw us hanging around"

"Yeah, that's when we started to become what everybody expected us to be, instead of being ourselves, and started to worry about what people thought us"

"I know what you mean, I realize that I had a crush on you back then, and I heard you said you liked girly girls so I change hoping you liked me back."

"Em I'm sorry"

"You have nothing to be sorry for Derek. I was the one that decided to change hoping you would like me. Now I feel so embarrassed."

"Why"

"Because I'm not as smart as I thought I was. I was so enthralled with my crush on you that it took me a few years to realize that my plan had backfired, and instead of bringing us closer together it brought us farther apart to the point that we stop hanging out together or with the guys."

"Yeah but I'm one to be blame too. We were supposed to be best friends, and I should have been honest with you about how turn off I was about your change. Don't get me wrong you looked beautiful." Emily blushed. "But before you change you were so cool Emily. You were one of us, one of the guys and the thing I like most about you was that you were super smart and you like sports yet you didn't give a crap about what everybody else thought. You were always yourself.

"That's what I liked about you too. You were always yourself and you didn't have to pretend to be player, or as clueless in class as everybody thinks. I bet that if you just apply yourself then you would pass all your classes."

"Look who's talking, Ms. Intelligent but reserve."

"Hey just because I don't like parading around my grades and IQ points doesn't mean that I don't care about my classes. You just fail your classes… because it's expected of you just like it's expected of me to care about popularity and know about everybody's business. God sometimes I want burn than damm notebook. I keep thinking my time would be better spent playing hockey."

"I wish I hadn't gone out with half the girls I've dated, I kept thinking I would have a better time playing hockey too."

"I remember when we used to play hockey, it was amazingly liberating. I felt…

"Free

Exactly, like I was being myself and that was all I needed to be.

"I felt that same way, in the rink or the street there is no pretending, I can be myself and no one else.

"Guess we're back to square one"

Derek looked at Emily "Promise me we'll play sometime. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow but someday soon.

"You're on'

"Good cause I wanted to show you my new moves, don't worry I'll go easy on you."

"Boy please I'm pretty sure I can still give you a run for your money."

"We'll see about that"

They laughed. As long as they are themselves with each other that's all that matter, at least for now. Their broken friendship might not be completely mended but it was getting there.


End file.
